


Everything Has Changed

by williamloomis



Category: Glee
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, They sing together, its cute, sam is teaching him to play guitar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22137625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/williamloomis/pseuds/williamloomis
Summary: pretty much blaine is singing a song in glee club and he needs to learn to play a song. he also needs a partner to sing with :)
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sam Evans
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Everything Has Changed

**Author's Note:**

> sorry it’s all in lowercase i did this on my phone i hope it’s good though, it was kind of rushed.

“ sam, you can play guitar right? “ blaine asked the blonde boy. 

“ yea, of course. why? “

“ i need to learn. at least a little bit and a song. for a song i’m doing. “

sam smiled at the shorter boy, he nodded, “ are you asking if i’ll teach you? “

blaine grinned up at his friend, “ if you wouldn’t mind, that would be great sam. “

“ alright, meet me here after school. we’ll take more in glee club. “

blaine showed up at sam’s locker after the final bell rang, he was already ready to go. they had agreed to stay after school and sam could practice in the choir room. 

“ you ready? “ blaine asked sam. sam nodded and closed up his locker. they bother walked down to the choir room and closed the door behind them. the whole band and mr. shut wouldn’t be in there, he had already gone home. 

sam grabbed one of the guitars from the closet, handing it to blaine. the brunette already knew a little about how to play. he knew the basics and the parts. it couldn’t be too hard since he was amazing at playing the piano. 

“ so what song are you doing? that might give me a better idea on what i’m supposed to be teaching you. “  
blaine grinned, “ i’m singing everything has changed by taylor swift. “

sam tilted his head to the side, “ isn’t that a duet? “

blaine blushed a little. “ it is. i don’t know who i want to sing it with me, any ideas? “

this was a trap, sam knew blaine would ask him. sam grinned, “ i could sing it with you , blaine. if you want, i mean- “

blaine’s blush grew darker. since he and kurt weren’t together anymore, he had started to look at his best friend in a new light. he was growing feelings for sam and he didn’t know what to do about them. blaine also was unsure if sam would even be okay with blaine’s crush. sam was one of the most caring and kind people blaine had ever met, so maybe he would be okay with it. but he was still so nervous that he would get upset. 

“ okay, blaine, uh i’m asuming you know how a guitar works and all the notes, yea? “

blaine nodded, “ yes, sam, i know how this works. i’ve just never actually played a song or anything. i know all the basics. “ he grinned at the blonde. 

sam nodded, he grabbed another guitar and looked at blaine. he started to strum the notes. 

“ you’re singing the main part, i take it? “

“ naturally. “

sam nodded, strumming rhythm to the song. blaine took a deep breath and started to sing, “ all i knew, this morning when i woke, is i know something now, know something now i didn’t before… “

sam smiled as blaine sang, he played through the first chorus then started to softly sing his own part. 

“ all my walls stood tall, painted blue… but i’ll take em down, i’ll take em down and open up the door for you… “

blaine grinned over at sam as the second chorus came around and they both started to sing, “ cause all i know is we said hello and your eyes look like coming home, all i know is a simple name and everything has changed… “

sam scooted closer to his friend, looking down at his guitar as he played. “ everything has changed… “

blaine put his down, “ i don’t think i should play when we preform. i think you should- “

sam shrugged, “ that does sound like a good idea, so sure. whatever helps, man. “

blaine smiled then frowned, “ i have to tell you something, sam. i- “

“ you like me. i know. “

blaine’s mouth fell open, “ what? no i uh- “ he sighed. “ yea. i do- “

“ don’t worry, dude. i don’t care. you’re still my best bro no matter what. “

blaine sighed. he wished that sam would just like him back. ever since kurt, he just felt so sad and empty. he smiled up at sam, “ okay, uh cool i guess. i should go- “

“ i mean i feel the same, but it’s totally cool- “

“ wait, what? “ he couldn’t believe his ears. sam likes him back? sam nodded, now it was his turn to blush like a madman. 

blaine smiled at sam, “ you… like me, sam? “

sam nodded, putting his guitar down and standing up. blaine stood up as well, looking up at the blonde. his blonde had been slowly fading back to his original light brown. blaine liked it a lot. he preferred the brown. 

he took sam’s hand, lacing his fingers through his. sam squeezed. “ i like you, blaine. “

sam took blaine’s face with his free hand, pulling himself down and pressed a kiss to his lips. blaine closed the space between them, his chest right under sam’s. 

blaine pulled back from the kiss, “ you think we should go somewhere that isn’t the choir room? “

sam nodded, “ probably. your place? well just tell your mom, we’re playing video games and not to bother us? “  
blaine grinned, pulling sam into another kiss before grabbing his hands and taking him to his car.


End file.
